It all started with a dare
by Elementalevil
Summary: Kagome is dared to climb a mountain and come back but on her way she gets lost and is very sick. Then guess who happens by? Guess who kagome kisses in her delirum? This story has nothing to do with the anime and manga series. Its completely new. Ja ne
1. It all started

Kagome strained up the hill, sweat pouring off her brow. She tiredly reached a hand up and wiped it away. Her movements were slow and were done very tiredly. I'm gonna die up here, alone. AND I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN KISSED!! she thought.  
  
"What on this miserable rock are you doing human?" came a cruel sarcastic voice. Kagome looked up to see a very bishounen demon standing right above her. A dreamy smile touched her lips as she stood up and, to the demon's complete surprise, kissed him. Then fainted.  
  
Sesshou-maru stared in complete shock at the human girl hanging in his arms. She kissed me. ME. A demon. No not just any demon but ME!!! He thought eyes wide. Then something accured to him. He touched her brow. It was burning. Kuso, I'll take care of her but only to see why she kissed me. He thought while easily leaping up the mountain and through the forest to his den.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, I feel like I swallowed a ten pound wad of cotton" Kagome said moaningly.  
  
"You should you have only drunk very little." this was said occupanied by a laugh. A cruel laugh. Kagome jumped. Then stared, right into two very cold eyes. She took in his long thick beautiful white hair, mocking eyes, the lines on both sides of his face. Then took in his outfit made completely of a substance she couldnt remember and his demon-like apperance.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked remembering him vaguly but not where she meet him if she did. He smiled mockingly.  
  
"Only if you count kissing me knowing me" He laughed again. Kagome fell over. Then it came back to her. Climbing the mountain on a dare. Getting lost. Running out of food. Then water. Four or five days passing. Then this demon asking her a question and her kissing him. Kagome wacked her head on a bed post.  
  
"I am so stupid." she wacked her head again"So stupid" She would have wacked her head again, but a hand on her fore head stopped her.  
  
"If you procide to do that you shall black out and ill have to take care of you for ten more days." 


	2. Kagome meets Inu-Yasha

"You dont mean to tell me I've been here for that long!!??" Kagome said outraged.....for no perticular reason. The infuriating demon just smiled in an evil sort of way and leaned closer.  
  
"Yes and all that time I was sleeping with you." He smirked and Kagome gasped.  
  
"You mean you..........and me???.......we...uh..oh" Kagome stuttered The demon blanched that his eyes filled with disgust.  
  
"No, you pathetic excuse for a human. I would only do that to someone worthy. Not you." He turned away. Kagome stared open mouthed at him, then sank back into the fur pillows and fell unconciuos.  
  
Not you......ha ha ha He laughed bitterly I came so close all those nights. When it was cold and you were freezing so I lay down with your weak pathetic human body and found I had a weakness also........female fleash.All alone. All that time. Wasted. Kuso, I'm such a baka. Sesshou- maru thought with deep regret. Then he thought back to when she first opened her eyes in her delirum before she fainted a couple days ago.  
  
I am the key. The Key is the power. The Power rules all. One holds the Power. The One holds the Key. The One rules all. The Key is the Power. The Key rules the One. She said this while staring sightlessly at the wall. Her voice had been deep, as if not her own and I shuddered remembering it. Her eyes were dazed when she finished as if she didnt mean to say that. Then she again fell asleep.  
  
Sesshou-maru walked silently over to the bed she was sleeping in. His bed. Thier bed. She wasnt bad looking. Her black-as-sin hair shown with care, lots of care. He thought back to when he carefully washed it with a concoction of fruits, berries,water,and herbs to make it shine. Her pearly white skin taned slightly, pert nose, silky black lashes rested on her high dusky rose cheek bones. No she wasnt bad looking. She had on a school uniform. It was almost reduced to rags. Sesshou-maru decided to go and get a komono from someone he knew. Perhaps some other things for his guest.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well,well seems my dear brother is keeping house guests." Kagome wearily opeaned her eyes to seen a man no more of a boy around seventeen. Long white hair, dog ears, red komono mad of fire rat fur, and a sardonic smile. His eyes were beautiful, silver grey. Unfortunatly Kagome wasnt in the mood for anyone to bother her.  
  
"Go away." Kagome mumbled into her pillow. No HIS pillow. She tossed it as far as she could go in her weakened state. "Did I hit you?"  
  
"Yeah." He said sounding surprised  
  
"Good go away" Kagome pulled the covers over her head then gasped when they were pulled down.  
  
"I was thinking we could have a more........enjoyable evening." He laughed and Kagome stared. 


	3. Enjoyable

"Enjoyable???? What do you mean?" Kagome said on the verge of histeria.  
  
"Oh, how about coming to my lair. Then we can" He paused so Kagome knew exactly what he ment "see where things go from there."  
  
"Uh, no thanks. I'm too weak or I'd take up your offer gladly." Kagome said hopeing her voice was firm. Obviously it wasnt firm enough because he came closer.  
  
"Oh dont worry I'll carry you." He reached his arms out and she scooted away with the last of her deteriating strength.  
  
Wow, Sesshou-maru sure has good taste in women. Inu-Yash leaned down, his face inches from hers. Then centimeters.  
  
Sesshou-maru returned just in time to see the girl bash his brother Inu-yasha. With surprising strength he thought as Inu-Yasha flung to the wall. Carelessly he dropped the komono and bundle and went over to his over eager brother.  
  
"Sesshou-maru why are you here? I thought I saw you go over to that one priestess's and everyone knows whoever enters there will stay for a while." Inu-Yasha waggled his eyebrows  
  
"Just to get clothes for my house guest.And her name is Kikyo you should know you went there many times yourself." Sesshou-maru said boredly  
  
"So your house guest can get dressed right? Well tell her to do so" There was an animalistic gleam to his silver eyes. He also ignored the little hint about Kikyo.  
  
"Hello??? I have a name you know and its not 'House Guest'" Kagome said in irritation  
  
"Well, what is it?" Sesshou-maru said looking at her for the first time sinse he got here. Her eyes cloaded like fog and then resumed thier normal grey color.  
  
"Its Kagome. And I am not undressing in front of him" Kagome pointed to Inu-Yasha as he tried to look innocent but failed miserably  
  
"And you dont mind undressing in front of me?" Sesshou-maru said not just a tad curious. Kagome blushed and mumbled something. "What even I couldnt here that" He had heard it but he wanted to here her say it out loud.  
  
"I said my clothes were dirty when I was climbing and now thier clean so you must have cleaned them which means taking them off my body, Happy?" Kagome said sarcastically. Iun-Yasha went sailing out the wooden door and Kagome was soon pressed to the bed. With Sessou-maru right on top of her!!!!  
  
"Oh I remember that. Do you also remember in your delirium what you did when I was removing your clothes?" Kagome shook her head "You did this." Sesshou-maru lowered his head and kissed Kagome. 


	4. The Search

"KAGOME!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU????" a girl with short boy-cut blonde hair yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Jessica be quite. Remember we're close to the demon boarder. They TAKE human girls and use them for slaves." this was said by a girl with weird butt length red/gold/brown hair and grey green eyes.  
  
"OH. Holly would they really take us? I mean you with that sword of yours and" she was cut off when Holly slapped her hand on her mouth. Holly glared her into silence and they began thier search and rescue again.  
  
"Jessica come here. I found her pack." Holly said quitely  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Jessica yelled and in moments they were surrounded by demon slavers. Holly looked at Jessica with unmasked hatred  
  
"You have such a big mouth"  
  
Sesshou-maru's mouth covered hers and Kagome felt like she was going to faint. He lifted his lips and stared into her eyes, then smiled the most wicked smile Kagome had ever seen. He was leaning back down and his hand travled down to the bottem of her dress when they heard it.  
  
"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU????"  
  
"Jessica" Kagome whispered  
  
"WHAT???" Jessica yelled again and then there was a scream.  
  
"KUSO!!!!!" Sesshou-maru whispered fiersly. Then he ripped off Kagome's school uniform and quickly put her komono on her. Then swung her up in his arms and leaped to the sound of the demon slavers.  
  
"Stay back Jessica I'll take care of this." Holly said calmly. One of the demons laughed.  
  
"We'll give that one to Lord Naruko. She has spunk and m'lord likes spunk." The demon laughed again and motioned for the other demons to move in. Holly smiled fleetingly. But it was the smile of someone who had to do something nasty and didnt like it.  
  
Sesshou-maru and Kagome got there to see Holly take out a rusty blade and charge at the demons. Then before thier eyes the rusty blade turned into a fang.  
  
"The steel cleaving fang" Kagome whispered. Sesshou-maru started. How did these humans know of the steel cleaving fang. It had been lost to demon's for centuries and now....... Sesshou-maru looked at the girl again. A human had it!!!!!  
  
In swift motions Holly weaved through the demons and when she stoped on the far side the demons fell into pieces.  
  
"WOW THAT WAS GREAT!!!!!" Jessica said. Holly rubbed her arm after resheathing the Tetsuiga.  
  
"Yeah" was all she mumbled  
  
"Give me that sword" Sesshou-maru said and he jumped with Kagome in his arms to the floor by the girls. Holly looked up at him in surprise, then looked at Kagome and her change of dress, bruised lips and messy hair. Jessica gasped and Holly sniggered as if it was funney.  
  
"Well, well, well Kagome are you having fun?" Holly slyly said. Kagome just glared at her.  
  
"Kagome!!! What will Jason think!!??" Jessica said in outrage. Holly shook her head.Then with lightning speed snatched Kagmoe from Sesshou-maru and the three of them walked away.  
  
Two demons came out of the shadows one was Inu-Yasha and the other was a stranger. It was obvious they were brothers. They all had white thick hair and male komonos on and the only thing that differed was thier eyes. Inu-Yasha's were silver-grey. Sesshou-maru's were red and the strangers were ebony.  
  
"Are we to let them walk away?" The stranger said  
  
"No Tamu-sassma we wont." Sesshou-maru said while jumping from branch to branch after them. Each of them grabed a girl and Sesshou-maru found himself again with Kagome. Inu-Yash held Jessica and Tamu-sassma held Holly.  
  
"Oh shit!!!" Holly yelled 


	5. Kagome's posession and sessy-babe's lair

"They've gone." Kagome said. The other girls sighed in relief. Then Holly looked urgent.  
  
"Guys come on I found a way out." They were in a small closed in cave that the demons had put them in earlier. Holly motioned to a small hole in the vast wall and pushed it. Imediently the wall crashed down. The girls crept quitely through the opening and ran down the side of the mountain they were on.  
  
"The've got out Sesshou-maru just as you thought they would" Inu- yasha said.  
  
"They even thought I was your brother." Naraku said changing into his normal figure. The girl's shapes were just dissapearing. "Are you sure you want the Kagome one? I could......use her"  
  
"No, she's mine. You can have the others." Sesshou-maru could barely contain his rage and disgust at having to work with his brother's friend. They set out after the girls.  
  
"Holly!!!" Jessica screamed as the poisones snake easily bit her. She weakly fell to the ground as Holly got out the Tetsusaiga and disposed of the creature and its brother. An arrow came streaming at Holly. Catching her in her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl who looked a lot like Kagome come leaping down the hill. Then Holly turned to Kagome.  
  
"Please, I barely have enough strength. Take Jessica and go to town to get a docter." Holly turned to the girl.  
  
"No, you go. Give me the Steel Cleaving Fang." Holly reluctantly handed it over and grabed Jessica and they both ran each leaning on the other to the border barely ten yards away. The magical barier swollowed them. It was made by the wizards and only a demon with a pure soul can pass other than humans. Kagome tried to remember the secret to the sword. She recited the age old nursery ryme to activate it.  
  
"Demon sword of great value  
  
Made to work for a heart so true  
  
Transform to your greater side  
  
Weak to strong just like the tide" Instantly the sword transformed to the Steel Cleaving Fang. Inu-Yasha, Sesshou-maru, and Naraku came just in time to see Kagome easily slice away the arrows that Kikyo sent her. Then she turned to them. Except Kagome eyes were not her own. They were red like a powerful demon's. It look as if the posessed Kagome saw them as no threat. She sheathed the sword and imediently colapsed on her knees, head in hands.  
  
"Wow" Kikyo said sliding down the slope "Too bad your going to die." With saying this Kikyo lifted the bow an arrow all ready.  
  
It happened almost too fast for anyone to see, but at the same time it went in slow motion. Kikyo aimed the bow. Naraku stoped it. Kagome unsheathed the sword and it flew in a great ark. The sword hit Naraku and Kikyo at the same instant and thier eyes widened at the same moment. The sword was again artfully put back in its sheath and Kagome fell to the ground. Or would have if Sesshou-maru had not been there to pick her up.  
  
Kagome fought oblivion even though her body ached terribilly. She stared up into the......concerned? eyes of Sesshou-maru. Then Blessed oblivion won and dragged her into the sweet darkness.  
  
Sessy-babe's lair 2weeks later  
  
Kagome snuggled deeper into her cacoon of warmth. There was something hard in front of her that pracically radiated heat so she snuggled up to it unconsiously. Her hand creeped up to play with thick white hair. Wait a second???? Thick White Hair???????? Kagome's eyes snapped open to stare into smoldering golden eyes. Uh oh was her last thought as Sesshou-maru's hard lips came down on her's with an animalistic passion.  
  
Sesshou-maru awakened to a leg wrapping around his and a hand playing with his hair. His eyes opened to stare into surprised grey-silver eyes. He groaned and his lips swooped down to capture her's. His wayward thoughts shifted from hot to smoldering as his wayward hand skimmed her naked body. He groaned again, grabed her and pulled her body forward to his. His tounge swept through her mouth. She tasted like honey and the chicken broth he gave her last night. What a strange yet tantalizing combination he mused. Then all thoughts fled as Kagome's arms reached around his head.  
  
Kagome could barely think. She pressed her body close to his and could feel thier naked bodies inetertwining......Wait hold up. She thought suddenly NAKED!!!!????  
  
Sesshou-maru stoped when her arms left his neck. He looked through his own haze of passion at a very pissed off girl. He shook his head roughly trying to clear it when she, to his utter astonishment, pushed him off the bed. He with his proud up bringing only stared at her in amazment.  
  
"Go away you pervert!!" Kagome yelled at him. He to her amazment looked so hurt she had a sudden and undescrbable urge to say Get Back Here. She felt a strange power run through her body like liquid fire. Her eyes glazed. "Get Back Here." She comanded and the power flew through her to Sesshou-maru.  
  
Sesshou-maru heard her command and ignored it heading toward the door when a million small beads, claws and sharp teeth circled around him. They shrank around his surprised face and became a neclace not unlike prayer beads (hint hint). His body automatically flew straight toward Kagome who had fallen on her back. He landed right on top of her.  
  
"Opps" was all Kagome had to say looking into Sesshou-maru's extremly pissed off face.  
  
  
  
Elementalevil notes: Whatt do ya think so far???? Which of you readers wants a full blown lemony sex scene? Review or I might not do it. Please flame me if you think its terrible. I never had much self-esteem. Ummmm whats up next? Do you have any Ideas? Please Tell me if you do I'd love to hear them. This is my first fanfic. (The reason Im doing auther's notes at the end of this one is I just wanted to) Oh yea and with the chapters being so short all I can say is the chapters are just as long as they want to be and no longer. Chow o_~ 


	6. True feelings and opps

"What do you mean oops?" Sesshou-maru said calmly but.....under that calm he was raging with anger. Kagome blushed.  
  
"I mean......well.......that is a.....powerful.....curse that um.....binds you.....to..... me....uh...." Kagome mumble something under her breath. Sesshou-maru looked shocked.  
  
"Forever?" He questioned suddenly figuring out there were more....shall we say pleasures than bad marks to being bound to one so beautiful? His smile was pure sensuality and animal hunger. Kagome squirmed under him to get away. His arm easily remedied that. Kagome shook her head no. Sesshou-maru nodded his head yes.  
  
His hand reached up and pulled the covers out from around her to expose her to his hungry gaze. His hand skimmed over one young breast and slid to her face. Yes, he mused she would be a perfect mistress. Mabe even a perminant one. Ha mabe even a wife. He again skimmed his hand down her body. She flinched and her eyes showed pain. He had scratched her with his claws.  
  
He mearly shrugged and got up quickly and came back in an instant to wipe away the blood with a warm wet cloth. Then he packed dried herbs and put the now cooling wet cloth on top of them. She looked questioningly at him. He shrugged.  
  
"My claws are poison, if you died..." He stoped and caught himself and continued. "Then I would be cheated out of a most...pleasurful eternity." He got up "Now you stay there and I'll get you breakfast" Sesshou-maru had to get away from Kagome before his rage got a hold of him. Imagine a spell to bind them eternally.He calmed then contemplated over what he almost said earlier. If you died I couldnt bare it. So, he had fallen in love? Ha I knew I would sometime. This is all the better because Im bound to her forever. Hmmmm Love. The human emotion has fasinated me for centuries. Though I best not say anything to the human female.  
  
Kagome now had a chance with Sesshou-maru gone to look around the room. It was done in black and red silk, black wall hangings with plush red carpet and furniture of black velvet. There was one bed, a huge canopy bed with hangings of red and black silk, the one she was sitting on. Its sheets in black and red silk and satin. There was one dresser and on it was the tetsusaiga. She had to remember that. She was still naked and she looked around for her clothes.  
  
"My brother took your clothes to get washed." Inu-Yasha's extremly recognisable and extremly unwanted voice said from the windowsil. Kagome turned to him. "Do you know what you did when you hit Naraku and Kikyo at the same time?"  
  
"No and why should I care?" Kagome said a little edgy about the fact that he was coming closer to her. He smiled.  
  
"You bound them together forever. You should care because the only way to seperate them is for you to die." Inu-Yasha smirked. Kagome's eyes went wide.  
  
"Well, thats not pleasent." Kagome closed her eyes and tried to figure out what to do. That was about when a cool hand touched her shoulder and ripped off her blanket. God she thought I might as well go prancing around naked for every time I cover up I always get my clothes ripped off. She opened her eyes to see Inu-yasha staring at her unclothed breasts with a fasination.  
  
"Beautiful" He mumured  
  
"Take a picture it will last longer." Kagome snapped blushing.  
  
"No, I think Ill take the whole body" With that Inu-yasha pounced on Kagome.  
  
Sesshou-maru walked into the room to see Inu-yasha on the floor clutching his bloodied side and Kagome standing above him naked as the day she was born with a dagger in her hands. She turned to him, her eyes glittering danerously. Then she ran to him dropping the dagger as Inu-yasha got up. He could tell Inu-yasha was going to rape her, but hadnt yet got to that. He opened his arms to hold Kagome. Then smiled at Inu-yasha coldly.  
  
"I believe you were leaving dear brother?" Sesshou-maru said knowing Inu-yasha would. Sesshou-maru being full demon and Inu-yasha only half demon.  
  
Kagome watched Inu-yasha stand up and stagger out the door. Pausing only once to growl at her and give her a dirty look. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned full agaist the demon that had saved her. Wait she thought I dont even know his name. She turned to him.  
  
"Thank you again. Could you tell me your name. You havent told me yet." Kagome then noticed the strange look on his face and felt his hand creep down her STILL naked body. She yiped and ran to the bed. Then dived under the covers. He was on her in moments pining her down. His full lips were by her ear and his breath was hot.  
  
"My name is Sesshou-maru." He said before his lips came crashing down on hers in a soul searing kiss. His hands roamed her body quickly as if he couldnt wait to touch all of her. Then his hands slowed and became careful because of her weak tender human body. He didnt want to scratch her again. Though, if he hadnt slowed down he would wouldnt have noticed the way she was stock still as if she never felt this before. Something occured to him. "Are you a virgin? " He asked  
  
"Yes I am" She said her mind not thinking and her body still coursing with feelings he had envoked. Sesshou-maru smiled in satisfaction, he would be the first and last to touch her. As he was taking off his robe a knock sounded at the door. (I know what you think damn will they ever do it??)  
  
"Yes??!!!" He growled his patience at its end.  
  
"Your magesty the King, Your father, wishes to see you." The most official sounding voice said. Sesshou-maru growled in frustration again. Then strode out the door. He turned to kagome before he left.  
  
"Dont move, I'll be back." He then turned to walk quickly out into the hallway. 


	7. GETTING IT ON

THE HIGH PRINCE OF THE DEMONS!!!!!!!!! She almost had sex with the high prince. Oh my god. Kagome thought I injured the lesser prince also. IM DEAD!!!! She paced around the room in a make-shift toga. Strong arms wrapped around her. She jumped and on a reflexive gesture rammed her heel into her assailents groin. She turned around to see Sesshou-maru bent over slightly. Uhhhh ohhh. He looked up his eyes red with anger.  
  
She was on her back in seconds and he was on top of her.His eyes that were red with anger softened to thier origional golden color and Kagome stared into thier swirling depths. It took her a while to notice that the sheet she had been wearing was three feet away from her. She also notice the rock hard........thing that was jammed on her thigh.  
  
Sesshou-maru's thoughts fled as Kagome wriggled underneath him, most likely to get away. The feelings that little wriggle invoked were more intense than any he had ever felt before. He lowered his lips a centemeter away from hers.  
  
"You are about to lose your virginity." Sesshou-maru warned before taking her lips. Kagome thought it would be harsh and demanding but it wasnt that at first. His lips were warm and gentle, coaxing a response from her own. His tounge slipped in gently and brought her tounge into play. Without thinking or even wanting to think she twisted her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her well-muscled legs wrapped around his and pulled his pelvise to hers.  
  
What a little wild cat Sesshou-maru thought She is very passionate. He ground his hard organ against her private parts. She gasped in suprised delight. He decided to get rid of the clothes the easiest way. He raised his claws and shredded his clothes. His cool flesh met her steamy one and he almost lost it. He controled himself.  
  
Kagome's passion clouded eyes met Sesshou-marus an instant before he leaned down to make a trail of kisses down her neck. Kagome felt the small space the kiss touch blossem into a heat inferno. His teasing lips touched her navel and she shuddered with anticipation. When his lips met her nether lips she arched her back. To her amazment he .....well he kinda wuffed. Kagome couldnt stop herself from giggling. She used to sleep with her dog before and he wuffed in his dreams.  
  
Sesshou-maru heard her giggle but dissmissed it. He'd ask later. He slowly opened the petels of her most private flower and began to kiss her there. She was writhing and arching. His cool hands her smooth-as-silk butt and pressed his tounge into her. She gasped and then moaned deep in her throught.  
  
Kagome felt heat throughout her body. She suddenly knew what it felt like to be a firecracker. Spinning into the sky at high speed, expolding in all its beauty and heat. Then falling slowly to the ground. Eyes half closed she welcomed the explosion and heat and pratically screamed in orgasom.  
  
Sesshou-maru felt her shudder then go slack and her couldnt help himself from turning her onto her belly. He knew that he should take her like a human but he couldnt help himself from taking her in a more primal sort of way.  
  
"Get on your knees." He comanded hoursely. She obeyed without thinking and he guided her hands to the floor. Her round smooth butt was so tempting he mounted her right away. His arms wrapped around her belly to her full round breasts. He carresed her there until he could smell she was ready.His teeth found the back of her neck and she shuddered, some primitive part of her already knowing what it meant. He guided his hard shaft into her sheath shuddering when he felt her heat.  
  
Kagome felt the hot intrusion and welcomed it. This was what she was waiting for. He pressed into her quickly wanting to get it over with quickly so they could enjoy her unvirgin body. She felt a ripping and a weird feeling moment and tensed then pushed back against him. He groan or more likely growled and began thrusting into her with wild abandon.  
  
She met each thrust and felt the firecracker coming again. She gave herself up to it spiralling towards the heavens. This time Sesshou-maru was with her. He spilt his seed outside of her body and fell onto her. They were breathing harshly and Sesshou-maru's tail, with a mind of its own, wrapped around both of them. 


	8. INFO MUST READ

Inu-Info  
  
READ THIS  
  
Okay its me Elemental evil and Ill clear things up in this catagory. This fanfiction has absolutly diddly squat to do with the real inu-yasha show. I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! *cries about owning nothing* Anyway Ill list some things you MUST know. First the charactors. Ill list thier new attributes and feelings and all that crap down below. Here ya go.  
  
Inu-Yasha-- He in this fanfiction in a sex-crazed animal. He has little feelings for anything but his favorite passions. Women and .....well......uh women. He sounds kinda one-demensional but Ill give him some more demension later.  
  
Kikyo--She is a well...a...Whore. I dont like kikyo very much so dont judge. She is now bound forever to Naraku. She is a very bitchy person and thinks every demon who opens her legs belongs to her. She as usuall in every fan fic hates Kagome.  
  
Naraku--He is more nice in this fanfic than in real manga life. He loves Kikyo and is delighted they are bound together. He is a full demon in this, looking quite the same as always, except for youkai ears. Naraku is, (but dont tell anyone) king of Sencasnas a demon kingdom. Isnt that nifty?? Of course no one knows this. (except for Naraku and Sesshou-maru and Inu- Yasha)  
  
Holly-- Holly Is well me. She is a preistess who holds the legendary Tetsusaiga. The sword was passed down in her family and the whole village knows how to use it. (Hence that is why Kagome knows how.) She might apear a couple more times under the names of......Lady darkness and Elemental evil. Kinda corny but I like it.  
  
Jessica-- She is my best friend. She is a cat person like thingy. She is also a big mouth with mamoth boobs and a wide ass. She is a glutton and a ditz. Jessica loves food more than anyone I know. She is bitten by a snake but servives. She can be known under names like Mihoshaclanclan and Saaila.  
  
Sesshou-maru-- Everyone's favorite fluffy!!! He is emotional but tries to control it not used to big shows of emotion. He is in love with Kagome!!!! Yay. Kagome is better with him i dont care what anyone else says. He eventually tells Kagome he loves her and its a big mushy scene ending in hot wild monkey sex. o_~  
  
Kagome--This is to be traditional Kagome . With more spunk less innocents and a very large wild side. She blushes a lot and blinks a lot also.  
  
The object of the plot is this. Sessy babe, Kagome, Naraku, Kikyo and some other members go to look for the legendary shikon no tama. They want to each get a wish and decide to work together. Inu-Yasha for once is a bad guy. They go through hard times and in the end you'll get the shock of your life.  
  
Though I tend to forget about a fanfiction if it doesnt get reviews often. I also need some more Ideas. *Hint hint*  
  
Holly- So thats the end of the info *Holly gets wacked in the head by Jessica  
  
Jessica- No theres not enough me in there!!!!!!! Heres my life story when I was a little baby * While Jessica is talking Holly sneaks up on her and wacks her in the head with a malet.  
  
Holly- We uh uh well uh well thats all folks!!!!* A Bugs bunny ending and music pop up as Holly drags the very Heavy Jessica off stage. Holly mumbles no more cake for you. 


End file.
